Mother Pairing Drabbles
by Filletmyingyawn492
Summary: Hello all! Read the first chapter and find out about this whole story. Thank you all for reading!
1. Chapter 1: Petit Noel

_**A/N: Bonjour tout le monde! How have you all been? I have been busy here and there with college stuff and other activities... So without further ado, I have a small drabble to put up! Since it's almost the holiday season (to be honest it's practically already here.) I might as well come up with oneshots between some couples! I know what you all think, they're lovey dovey, but I write my stories more of like a REALLY fluffy kind of way, rather than going far if you know what I mean.  
><strong>_

_**These drabbles will contain LuClaus (Of course, but can't you write about something, or another couple?), NessPaula, and the only true three pairing LuClauFuel. Those three just have that bond that makes things cute as you can tell. Also I'll be writing about a certain pairing that I rarely (in fact never) got to see on this site.**_

_**That is Ness and Ninten! (Well aren't they technically the same person Fillet?)**_

_**To me they are not the same person. Period. They're in two different games, have three different friends, different dogs. Need I say more? The reason I ship these two is the same reason I ship Lucas and Claus. Those two somehow hardly get any interaction time (of course not in the games), I rarely see them, read them for that matter, having their own day to spend with each other, get to bond like they need to.**_

_**Anyways, say hello to Nesstin! I hope you all enjoy most of these drabbles I'll be putting into these stories (besides AIMOU), will be similar to my other story Trainer and Psychic Drabbles (read it when you get the chance!), just with more than one pairing. No more words Fillet, lets get to the fluff! I OWN NOTHING, NOT THE CHARACTERS, ALL RIGHTS GO TO SHIGESATO ITOI, AND I ONLY OWN THE STORY PLOTS!**_

* * *

><p><em>The first Noel The angels did say<em>

I came to your house for what seemed like the upteenth time. We met in Onett High School, the both of us having seven **solid **classes together, and yet I met you during gym. In the morning it was always difficult for me what with my asthma to push on through the day.

Yet every time, even when I used my inhaler, you stopped by from running and patted my back to be sure I would make it. Your trademark smile always cheered me up inside. After gym, we had honors math.

I'm practically a guru when it came to math, and every time you were stuck on a problem, you elbowed my side right next to me and I had to help you. You laughed at how silly you were for making silly mistakes, and that made me all warm inside.

_was to certain poor shepherds, in fields as they lay_

Our third period choir required so much from my lungs, I practically was the only tenor in the whole class. Everyone made fun of the way I talked, but you stepped in to explain to them about my breathing.

"Don't make fun of him! Cheer him on because he's trying!" you said to them, while wrapping an arm around my shoulder. I found the confidence since then to never give up my voice, and in fact I did get better. My tone and range became that of a soprano, and I appreciated your positivity.

Fourth period came science, one of the most boring classes anyone could ever take. It might just be anatomy, but you always made me laugh during the teachers session, making a joke out of everything he said, or about the subject. I always did keep my cool despite that. You really know how to brighten someone's day.

Fifth period. English.

_In fields they lay, lay keeping their sheep_

We were learning about Shakespeare's Rome and Juliet play, and honestly poetry was the hardest thing out of the first part of the year. We had to practice how to speak old old English, and you picked me to practice with.

When it came to actually understanding the text, we had to play it out as well. I would be Juliet, and you were Romeo. During the scene Romeo visited Juliet by her balcony, there was a moment where we had to **kiss. **

You said it wouldn't be that bad, but I felt flustered and shaky just from the thought of kissing you. Me. Out of all the people in the English class, you chose me to kiss. At that point when I finished Juliet's line, you layed your lips upon mine. Our eyes widened and yet simultaneously closed them, deepening it.

Breaking apart for breath, you smiled, making me smile. Of course we did this at your house, and it's still a little secret.

_On a Cold Winters Night, That was so deep_

Our sixth period, Japanese class was the one we enjoyed the most. I loved learning about characters, terms and vocabulary with you, cause it meant something to me that I was still your first choice.

For the final period of the day was art, where the both of us hardly got any work done due to fooling around too much, and yet we still passed by the margin.

_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel Born is the king of Israel_

Half of the time...

I always wondered if there was something between the two of us. First choice. First kiss. First time having all classes together, even when we just met in gym class where you always excelled in baseball.

Most say I look just like you, even with the similar hair and eyes I don't know how I could be compared to you.

Yet sometimes I really appreciate. One day we were out on a beginning November's stroll at Onett Park. I had been suffering from my agonizing pain from my oncoming wisdom teeth, but you gave me the strength to go on.

"Ninten... I've known you for a while now and I was wondering..." you said, before seeing tears stream down my face. I couldn't bear the smarting in my mouth and I just broke down. I ended up falling to my knees because of it being so bad.

The constant asks if I was alright was blurred by my slow wheezing breathing. You panicked, and took out your cell phone to get emergency help.

_They looked up and saw a star, shining in the East beyond them far_

Doctors told you then me after I woke up from anesthesia, that I needed emergency dental surgery, and I was suffering from a panic attack from the pain. After the procedure was over and I awoke you were next to my side, along with our parents, crying.

You embraced me and told me I was brave. You let go, I was hugged and kissed on the forehead by my parents. I smiled at all of you. For your support.

_And to the earth, it gave great light_

It was only about a week afterwards when my parents told me they had to go business trips with their jobs on the month of December. They decided I could stay with you **Ness**.

I was so delighted to hear that, I embraced them, and told them I loved them and I would see them after Christmas.

_And so it continued both day and night_

Now here I stand looking up at the Christmas tree you and I assembled by ourselves. The constant unique colors flashing, the delicate ornaments that stayed, glancing at us with their immovable pose of joy. The radio keeps going on, both here and your bedroom, playing the jolly christmas songs.

_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel Born is the king of Israel_

You come up from behind me and wrap both your arms around my waist and face me. We hug automatically as if we were a couple. Then you spoke.

"Ninten. I wanted to tell you that time before you went to the hospital but couldn't so I'll tell you now..."

My eyes widened and you took my hands in yours.

"I love you Ninten. I feel happy and ecstatic whenever I'm with you. You cheer me up, brighten my day, and give me joy. I hope yo feel the same way. So... my gift of christmas this year for you is... Me." you said showing the bow on your shirt.

My eyes started tearing up and I glomped you.

"I love you too, Ness." I spoke, my voice going high again as if we were in chorus. Separating, we saw a sparkle fall from the ceiling, and low and behold there was a mistletoe. I smile and you smile, and we kiss just like that time we practiced Romeo and Juliet.

_Born is the king_

I yawned, and you followed immediately. "Lets go to bed together." You told me.

"I'd love to." I say. So taking my hand, leading us to your room, your bed was big with comforters and blankets, and the radio playing silently. We went in together and I cling on to your shoulders. Your arms to my waist.

"Thank you. Love you." I say.

"Welcome... Love you too." you tell me. We fall asleep having the radio just play.

_Noel, Noel, Noel, Noel born is the king of Israel_

_born is the king_

_Noel, Noel the angels did see_

_Noel, Noel._


	2. Chapter 2: Sun Strokes

"Ughhhh my head is pounding!" moaned Fuel, head tilted back to let the cool wet towel drench his sweat ridden hair. True to his analogy, his head did throb as if something in it were about to explode out of there. "You're telling us!" a familiar blond shouted from across the room.

It was only a casual day in the middle of somewhere. Of course the twins, and their best friend Fuel, had to go outside and play practically the whole entire afternoon. Just some form of baseball, running around like maniacs as part of tag, wrestling, and a bunch more that had to take so much energy. This would not have been a problem for neither of the three, considering neither of them brought any **refreshments**.

"Claus, the next time we do an all day playtime party spree, remind me to bring water bottles."

"Can, to double do." the redhead responded. It was clearly inaudible through the pillow he was trying to shove his own face through to relieve pain.

"Now boys, I hope you learned your lessons. Never go out and play in the hot sun without proper food and drinks." Hinawa came into the twin's room, scolding them. It was only when they were finishing playing and fooling around at Lucas and Claus' home when they couldn't stand the heat anymore. They didn't wear their usual attires, of course from the heat, but nevertheless they wore white shirts with no sleeves, shorts (yellow, blue and red for each of them.), and sandals.

"Mom nagging at us isn't going to make the pain go away!" Claus groaned to his ever so on the dot mother. Lighter would be here to take Fuel back to Sunshine Forest, but the pain was agonizing he couldn't walk... None of them to be exact.

"Oh come now, Claus. You're the oldest out of the three of you! You should be more careful how you play! Look at Lucas!" she scolded once more.

"Mom, I'm fine, don't worry. I need rest and a remedy to get rid of this terrible misery!" he groaned. It didn't ease his mood, in fact made him want to throw himself in an ice bath to relieve some of the distress.

Hinawa just shook her head, smiling a little proudly just watching her boys lay on the couches. _**Those were her** **boys**_. The ever reluctant Claus facing danger right in the face every time they did anything, and Lucas the voice of reason of the three. Fuel could be described as the ever more oblivious person. He never worries about the two, and yet he's similar to Claus where he just goes ahead at things.

Along with Lucas. He got the lesson of being quiet when needed, incase it was an argument with parents, or something he didn't quite understand. He wasn't the smartest of the two, just a tad bit more clever.

'_I don't know what I'd do without them.' _he thought idly watching them argue with their mother. He snickered silently through a formed crack beneath his towel for his eyes.

Indeed Fuel is the first best guy friend that the twins were accustomed to along with each other, it always felt natural they felt needed together. Not just Lucas with Fuel, Fuel with Claus, all three of them together was a necessity. It's like that pact they formed the minute they saw each other as babies.

***Flashback***

_"Alwight guys, lets make this official!" a four year old version of Claus began. All three were currently playing in a mud puddle in the middle of April, just after the twins birthday's. _

"_Make what official big bwo?" the blond twin asked his brother._

_"The pact! We've known each other for about a few months now, and I think it's about time we stuck together as best friends!"_

_Although to Fuel this was odd, he'd never heard of someone making that big of a commotion before, even though he wasn't sure what was going on. _

_"Fuel, you and Wucas are my best fwiends. I don't want this group to leave each othew!" he grabbed a nearby stick. Two others as well, that were buried in the thick substance of the earth, giving one to Lucas then Fuel._

_"From this day forth, we will be the bwotherw buddies! Wucas put out your stick!" the blond did so in the middle. "You will be further known as alpha!" _

_Figuring it was his turn, Fuel put his stick on top of Lucas'. "I dub you Fuel, beta!" the redhead said._

_"And I will be known as gamma!" he said putting his stick. It was as if from that then on their pack would be unbreakable, and they'd anything with and for each other._

***End Flashback***

Fuel himself loved that time. He felt appreciated, and part of their family. Besides the fact he had his father, he never did know his mother. She was never around, so it was foreign of him to hear nagging from Hinawa. Yet, he still thankful that she would be a mother figure...

Even if she wasn't married to Lighter.

"Alright, Alright boys. Hee hee. You all and your games. I'll get you all some medication to ease the pain. After that the both of you up to your room!" she said pointing to the stairs.

Neither of the twins were scornful about getting in bed, so they just nodded. "Fuel would you like to join them?" she asked a little concerned leaving Fuel out of this. After all he was agonizing too.

"Ummm... sure." he contemplated a little, unsure if their were two beds. He didn't want to choose between the two to sleep in, let alone with.

"They sleep in one huge bed. Room for one more." she giggled lightly. Just like that she trotted away, skipping gallantly towards the kitchen to get her sons, and Fuel children's medication.

It was liquid of course, since they are twelve, but she was worried for their health's sake about taking pills, specifically Lucas. All three of them took their turn to gradually drink their proper doses, and off they went walking upstairs.

All three waited in front of the twins' door. Turning the knob and opening the door, the rush of cold wind blew in their faces. Thank goodness Hinawa and Flint could afford air conditioning in both the kids and parents bedrooms.

Their bodies practically melted from the rush, and they made their way to the huge bed. Claus fell in the middle, Lucas to his right, Fuel to the left. All three let out their nostalgic breaths letting their bodies adjust to the temperature change, careful not to make their headaches worse.

"I hate sunstrokes." all three said... in unison for that matter. They didn't bother putting on blankets. Too much the effort. Claus, to his advantage, wrapped his arms around Lucas and Fuel, using them as his heat pacifiers.

The other two did the same thing instinctively practically covering Claus head to toe in their bodies. Faces mostly smushed, none of them minded one bit. The pain in their heads were unbearable and just stuck to each other like glue.

Yep. Just another summer day of usual light sun strokes.

Hinawa went upstairs to make sure they were comfortable. Seeing her job was complete, she closed the door.

...

The wind actually aided her in that matter from the a/c, and it slammed it.

"AUGHHHHHH!" was audibly heard form the other side of the door. Hinawa spoke a small 'oops' and made her way downstairs, returning to her knitting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OT3 drabble, LuClauFuel! Thank you for reading this chapter! It's quite obvious they were an OT3 from the start.**


	3. Chapter 3: (Papa Claus, Baby Lucas AU)

"You'll never catch me alive cops! I have the greatest treasure known to man! The diamond Hummingbird Egg! Mwahahahaha!" a blond toddler yelled running around his home. Trying his best to avoid the taller redheaded teen, who was known as the 'cop' chasing the three year old toddler around various sofas, bean bag chairs and vases filled to the brim of water with sunflowers.

"Don't think I won't use these, thief of the gems! It'll stun you and I will capture you!" Claus playfully threatened to the younger boy. He couldn't believe how much energy Lucas had right after they ate lunch.

"We'll see about that-" he whistles. Out of the kitchen from the outside comes his trusty sidekick, Boney the Under-Mutt.

"Boney, keep him busy while I make my getaway to seal the hummingbird egg, and create my own doomsday device!" truth be told, the 'hummingbird egg' he had in his tiny hands, was merely a regular egg colored to the design of that with hummingbirds.

The dog followed his young master's order to stall the tall man, blocking his way. It would only be the stairs that was guarded, meaning the 'doomsday device' would be in the one place where only Claus knew to look. Though he kept everything safe from the boy, the detergent, soap bars, the openings of the dryer and washing machine closed tightly, and any unnecessary tools not even involved with clothes.

"Oh no! I am frozen in shock from the barking of Under-Mutt!" he 'froze' in place with an exaggerated facial expression and a not so sarcastic position. Boney kept up his line of orders making use of never looking away, nose raised high so the cop couldn't get away.

Of course that didn't stop Claus from taking out a hidden tennis ball from his back pocket.

"Here boy, here boy! Go fetch the ball, go fetch the ball!" the teen smiled brightly to the small canine. Boney watched as his other master had the makeshift item, now not really caring for the toddler's plan, eagerly awaited for him to throw it at any moment.

Of course on cue it was sent flying the other direction, back into the living room, whilst Claus made his swift getaway. 'Good boy.' he called under his breath skipping each step jumping to the second floor.

Now where to find that mischievous little robber now. He went to his right, checking the bathroom and the big closet in the hall.

"He's escaped! I will find you Lucas, thief of gems!" Claus tried triumphantly saying, face devoted to finding his son/robber. Lucas, being the adorable boy that he was, giggled at his dad's saying, as he made his way around their bedroom and the laundry room right across from there. Hearing the other's nonstop giggling he peeked in through the master bedroom, counting from three down to one, and quickly moved his head around to see those pair of sapphire eyes that shimmered from the sunshine.

Now spotted, Lucas shrieked playfully running back further into the laundry room, getting himself ready for the cop to barge in and 'arrest' him. Theatrically kicking the door in, Claus (who made his gun out of his fingers.) was now ready to face what was to be this doomsday device the younger was making.

"You're too late!" the boy screamed sarcastically, as he unveiled his device. It was composed of a toy sword/katana, where at the tip it resembled that of a Mr. Saturn, where one could say it was a scepter really. Right on top of the bow rested the hummingbird egg, in it's glory of completing the weapon, and to be used by Lucas.

"Now that my weapon is finished, I will have good luck! Are you ready to face your destiny, copper Tristan?" they boy uttered pointing the toy at Claus, who stepped back from the tool aimed at him.

"No! I have no choice but to surrender to your wishes, thief Lucas!" Claus kneeled on one knee, waiting for the 'finishing blow to come'. "Halt!" the boy shouted getting Claus' attention, lifting his head to watch the toddler. He could almost see him, save for his red-orange locks that got in the way of his vision. He always had it in the ducktail fashion, and sometimes some puff would come off.

"I will spare your life!" the boy concluded, climbing down his made heir from laundry baskets and random dirty clothing found on the floor. Seriously, Claus is going to have to do something about rampant clothing every now and then.

"If..." the boy began, "You can get me some milk?" he asked almost poutingly to his dad.

Now realizing that the game was over, where Lucas of course won, he smiled warmly and caringly, amd scooped the toddler in his arms. "Sure thing kiddo." he says nuzzling the boys cheek. He never really got to spend this much time with Lucas due to him getting to go to school. The home was paid fro by his parents, which at least wasn't an apartment, and yet always had a babysitter take care of the boy.

He only scheduled with his best friends Kumatora and Duster. The two did grow accustomly attached to him. What wasn't there to like the boy? He had those baby sapphire eyes, that swirl at the top of his head, which grew to be that same way like Claus' ducktail. He had a bubbly personality, but due to only growing up with Papa Claus, he was always a shy guy (nintendo reference lolsss) around strangers. Whenever they'd come to take him off of Claus hands, he'd be hiding under the man's shirt wanting the strangers to go away.

"That was fun daddy! Can we keep playing like this all the time?" the boy asked, as they went down the stairs. Claus could only wonder himself. He was going to classes full time, he had a good job involving cultivation, which explained the dirty clothes on the floor, and he had decent friends.

Sure he had all of that, but if he didn't have Lucas to motivate him and work for the BOTH of them, then he'd be really lost. He craddles the boy, tossing him a little in his beat.

He smiles at the toddler. "Don't worry. Of course we will." he says making it into the kitchen. One arm holding the boy, the other opening the fridge and taking out the Tazmilly fresh gallon of milk in the other. Claus wished he wouldn't worry so much, but there were so many things he had to keep in mind.

School, work, Lucas, the bills, gas for his car, food, everything a typical parent would worry about, let alone everyone else. Yet, he's always told by Duster not to worry so much about everything, but have time to spend with Lucas.

Kumatora offered her place to stay, at any moment the house had to go into repairs, or of the sort. Placing the gallon on the counter and grabbing an onette themed sippy cup from one of the drawers atop the dishwasher. He placed the boy gently on the counter top, opening the cap, pouring in the drink, top the gallon, back to the fridge and tightened the cup.

He handed it to the boy, who more than eagerly accepted it, was picked up once more and taken to the living room to sit in one of the bean bag chairs. Boney came back, ball still in mouth, silently panting awaiting more orders from the redhead. Putting up one hand to say relax, the dog obliged and lie down on his back receiving a belly rub from the three year old.

"Can I stay with you while you're reading these big boring books?" he asked pleasingly. Claus could never say no to him. And he never would if it meant spending time with his only son.

He placed a chaste kiss to the boy's forehead,and nuzzled his nose. "Sure thing. Just be sure you don't accidently spill your sippy cup buddy." he says teasingly. A small whine escaped from the boys lips as he was smooched, and given a teasing statement.

Grabbing his book bag with his right he takes out his Physics textbook, and a notebook to further do some problems for an upcoming test. He couldn't have had it better. He had the best, if not, decent friends. A warm house. A great dog. He was thankful for everything. School, a job to help support himself and Lucas. The most important one of them all was _Lucas. _

He's thankful for the bundle of joy that always looked forward to seeing him, jumped into his arms whenever he cried or was scared, and gave them both encouragement in their lives. He smiles to himself. What a wonderful life he's living.


	4. Chapter 4: Midspring Night's Memory

**A/N: Hello People! Enjoy this drabble I concocted over the weekend (Note: This is Luclaus, HOWEVER they are not related in this, not in any point whatsoever!) and yes there will be sappy moments that Claus makes towards his blond companion.**

* * *

><p>"I'm surprised you spent so much money just to take me out on a night like this!" Lucas claims watching all of the decor slip by as he and his orange headed boyfriend. Chez Tazmilly. The one and only new Restauraunt to ever open in Tazmilly that ever required a whole ton of DP Just to make around 2 reservations. Lucas didn't feel like he needed this much treatment, but if it was up to Claus, he never minded one bit. Claus wanted his most intimate moments with Lucas to be special, one with just the two of them, and no one else.<p>

The shindig only opened up a few weeks ago, around the middle of April, prior to the new found relationship anniversary the two shared just a few years ago.

"Hey, anything to spend the time with you my sweet." he exclaimed rubbing his nose towards the blond's cheek. Lucas playfully shoved him, snickering at the others antics. He couldn't begin to imagine just HOW Claus snaked his way to making reservations, even at both their salaries at their jobs, both working for the same petcare company. Between them both, they made about 1800 DP separately, together making 3600 DP yearly. The reservations cost Claus around 450 each, but he didn't argue with that price range.

The rent at their apartment complex, Sunshine Grotto Inn, was around 900 DP per month. That meant there would be at least around 2700 DP to get food, pay off most of the bills, and get furniture. Actually getting to live together was a whole different story in itself when it came to their folks. Both were only seventeen, and yet they were allowed to settle together. It was the end of their senior year, and they needed space when heading off to college, so being roommates couldn't excite them any more.

Having the same jobs, same year of graduation, same college to go to, all they'll ever need was each other.

"Still though you didn't have to go out so far just to do this for me." the blond questioned, playfully smirking at Claus, taking a sip of Mr. Saturn cola. He'd have to remind him that he's being a dope not thinking about saving the money for later. "Anything to spend time with you, my sweet." he says pecking the blonds mouth.

"You're so cheesy sometimes." he giggled at the others antics, pecking back.

"That's all nonsense, I'd go to the depths of anything for you Lucas. Without you I, WE wouldn't be here." he said reaching forth to take the napkin that's folded around a vase with sunflowers.

Once more with a corny statement, Lucas mentally sighed. He feels a tug on his wrist when Claus gives him a spoonful of steak. Complying, and rather famished he took the whole thing in. "See? All this money won't go to waist the way we eat." No arguing there. They both ate like there was nothing left in the world TO eat. Besides this fancy restauraunt, anything Lucas wanted, Claus would give him. At least he'd try to give him.

"Say ahhhh!" Lucas responded with his spoonful of cremebroule, feeding the redhead. Mimicing the blond he took the whole thing by mouth, and he shook his head smirking. "I love this place anyways. It has the greatest feeling of the ocean." he wasn't wrong about that. Peering around, he looked at the seashell designs adorned with shiny pearls (fake of course) to the columns, the floor having the illusion of fish and sharks swimming beneath one's feet, and the calm lighted atmosphere giving every couple their privacy.

"Well, if I was a waiter, I wouldn't mind attending to your every need." the blue eyed teen whispered to Lucas' ear. Blushing like a tomato he playfully pushed him, causing them both to laugh.

"You're the cutest person I ever set my eyes upon." Now he was pushing the corny limit over the boundaries. As if Lucas couldn't blush any harder. As if Claus couldn't get any sappier. No matter, he loved this side of Claus. That one day, ironically when they met, was both of their favorite day of the week. Thursday.

**_*Flashback_**

_Thursday. The second to last day that led to the weekend. Lucas' favorite day of the week. Spring time already peering it's head like the sun, and in the month of April. There he was, in the middle of Sunshine Forest, with the trees that secretly hid all of its flowers, to bloom at their fullest in only a few weeks.  
><em>

_He loved coming here in the spring time, not having to take sweaters anymore, letting his skin bask in the warmth of sunshine and the animals that would scurry here and there._

_Speaking of which, at the base of a certain tree, Lucas, at the age of 15, tends to a small nest of skunks. As dangerous as that sounds, Lucas was actually good friends with the mother, letting him play with the three babies every now and then when he visited. Today was no different, the mother out foraging for food to bring back for her younglings._

_There were two girls and one boy, and he named them all in no particular order. Betsy, Claudia and Baron. _

_"You're all starting to get really big you know that?" he says scratching all three of their tiny bellies. Only three weeks old, and each of them were only 2 ft in length, having limbs stick out at night when going to sleep. _

_From afar, a familiar redhead watched on, blue umbrella to prevent the rain from ruining his orange locks, yet damage done by the humidity. He let his blue eyes wander, faint sunshine brightening his sky blue eyes. Never in his life would he see a person NOT get sprayed by skunks in his lifetime. But watching the little critters scurry and scratch around the boys legs was just adorable. "Having fun with your new friends there?" he spoke out, deciding to introduce himself. _

_Lucas, as to not frighten his little buddies, perked his head up looking at the redhead. The most distinguishing feature he focused on was his smile. Oh that smile brought the blond happiness, for reasons he didn't know, and made him soften and jiggle like sunflowers (or jello for that matter) in the wind. Hearing his footsteps come closer, he avoids the other's gaze, hiding his blush towards the skunks. "Y-Yeah actually! They were born three weeks ago!" he stuttered becoming a puddle of a mess. _

_"Do they have any names?" Claus squats next to Lucas. "O-Oh! This one's Betsy, that one is Claudia and this one's Baron. Claudia loves to bite, so be careful." Claus snickers at the stuttering boy. Somehow, he never understood, that sent icy shivers up his spine. Was he really enjoying talking with this boy? "Are they abandoned?" he speaks once more._

_"No actually. There mom comes and goes to give them food and sleep with them." tis true, he always saw her running around looking for scrapes or so. Silence followed the boys for what seemed like forever. Checking his watch, it was only two minutes, just them enjoying the other's company, listening to the rain pitter patter. The babies playing and animals squacking. Lucas looked up to see he was facing the other direction. That worried him to no end, and he just had to see what was wrong. Pure heartedness must run in his family to do so. "I'm sorry, did I do something wrong?" he asked facing the redhead. _

_This caused the slightly taller boy to put his hands up in defense. "No, no! It's nothing you did. It's just I don't have a mother." he glumly stated. At this, Lucas turned his head a little, contemplating what to say, not to make the situation worse. Instead he takes a physical approach. Putting his hand on the other's shoulder, to which the redhead looked at him in the eyes, saying "I'm sure she was a great mother."_

_He smiles once more, and once again the shivers go up the blond's spine. Instantly the two cheered up, and each smiled to the other. Coughing, Claus a little flustered asked, "S-So what's your name?" _

_"I'm Lucas. Fifteen years old, turning Sixteen tomorrow and a junior in high school. You?" "The name's Claus, also sixteen, also a junior. Tazmilly High I believe?" He asks pointing a finger, where the blond nods. Claudia felt Claus' soft fingers taking a huge nibble.  
><em>

_*GACK!* he shouted, Claudia scurrying back to her brother and sister. A few drops of blood spill out, and the blond is on the case. Taking out his pocket sized hand sanitizer, and a band aid, he patched up the wound in no time. A neat freak and kind heartedness were two of a kind, but Claus didn't mind. He'd tease him about that later. Fart, Lucas never took into account that as well. "Sorry. She might just do this as her way to say hello. Ehehehehehe." he scratched the back of his head. Claus smiled and shrugged it off..._

_Noticing he was still holding his hand. "Er... um..." he says and the two zipped hands back. Nevertheless he enjoyed the tenderness the way he felt the hand was. Sidewalk lamps turned on, illuminating the doused forest. "I have to go. Are you going the same way?" the blond asks pulling his backpack over his shoulders and standing up. Claus did the same. "Yeah actually. We can share my umbrella." both had that faint blush, hidden by the lights orange tinginess. Neither realized that they had just met their first crush._

**_*End Flashback*_**

"And you were the raddest person to ever come into my life." the blond uttered getting wormed in closer into the arms of his boyfriend. "Hey, I don't pull the best stunts for nothing, babe."

'_Ladies and gentlemen, time to grab that special someone and have that slow dance you've all been waiting for!' _Lucas taking a final bite of his food, looking to his right to see Claus wiggling his eyebrows. Ignoring his protests, Claus grabbed his boyfriend's hand and out they went to the dance floor.

Well...

The outside of the Restauraunt, which was the shore of the beach. This fancy, seashell shaped house off the cliffs far off to the left was shown, probably for better scenery. Claus took them to where the waves ended from crashing onto shore. Everything lit by the Moon and stars. They put on a song everyone knew. At least just Lucas and Claus.

"Hey I know where this song's from!" he said cheerily. "Oh yeah? I do to. It's about this princess with extremely long hair" Claus spoke, "and the prince was a thief and stranger to everyone." slow dancing started, swaying back and forth Lucas' arm on Claus' shoulder. 1 to 2. 1 to 2. Guitar having the main melody, they spun in place. Claus could have never been more lucky.

Year and a half ago he got bad grades. Hung out with the wrong crowd. Always got himself into trouble. It looked bleak if he didn't start taking things seriously.

Then he found **Lucas**. On that faithful day. Not two months later when Lucas accepted Claus to being his boyfriend, did things become better. His teachers never believed he'd make the cut for grades, since Lucas was his tutor. Lucas had his back. _Lucas _was the one person who ever cared for him. To this night he never wants moments like these to end.

"Claus... are you ok?" he asked him snapping him out of his thoughts. Claus, instead of joking about the tears, he took a different turn. "These are merely the shimmering stars that are born every time I see you. Straight to my heart they go."

Lucas, shocked by the poetry, smiled at him. "Extraordinary." he said to him, putting his body closer to Claus, head resting on his shoulders. He watched the moon rise, as he felt Claus' tender kisses to his floppy blond mess of hair. They both have finally, seen the light.


	5. Chapter 5: Don't Drop Me!

May 1st. One of the most exciting times to ever have the season of spring, and the obvious, outdoor activities. Students at Onett High couldn't wait to be let out for the school year! Eight to ten long agonizing months, cramped in the desolent overcrowded classrooms. Having to sit through boring lectures, jot down notes that wouldn't get looked upon during vacation times. The terrible temperatures inside during both the summer and winter seasons. Having to bring sweaters every day to prevent hypothermia during the summer months, along with huge coats for the winter.

Having to sit through gross lunch schedules that started as early as nine in the morning, the food wasn't that good half of the time. Literally, the 'food' was anything mashed together and nicknamed lunch. Thankfully there were those who brought lunch from home, so as to prevent horrid lunch breaks, from becoming worse later. Grimy bathrooms that never looked clean even when the janitor said they did. Filth always accumulated within hours of being washed, due to unsanitary habits of others. Of course the main reason to look forward to vacations were to get away from the teachers. Young and old, short and tall, nice and mean any kind of teacher you name it they were all there.

All students from freshmen to junior year, to their dismay had to wait at least one week more. Besides, the real winners, for every year, were the _seniors. _Oh how ecstatic they all were, to FINALLY rid themselves of everything high school was about. They can get away from the people that annoyed them the most, away from the already set upon, to start anew. Free to spend their time as free as they wanted. **Ness **would never hear the end of graduation from his boyfriend Ninten.

Ahhh yes, the excellent baseball star of Onett High. A fond athlete, along with his team, where they went to nationals and back. With a great personality to boot everyone loved the sight of him. Ness received much attention from students, faculty and schools from twoson and Threed. Despite the overload of attention from them, he always had spare time to spend with the one person he needed the most. In fact, _both needed. _Unlike the sports that gave special attention to to specific colleges, it was also about personalities and grades. He had the outgoing sensation, but he lacked motivation when it came to grades.

Yeah, of course grades were important. They showed just how well you were doing in high school. But that only counted towards the academics part of the whole shindig involving high school. It wasn't the _most _important aspect to someone in school, nevertheless when applying towards college. Ness barely got by on most subjects, specifically math and history. Oh how he despised both subjects. Common knowledge of science and English he can understand, but calculus and history he won't even use later? It was a hassle for him to study. Regular C's and B's in English, Science and the rest, but he needed math and history. He never would have gotten by if it wasn't for **Ninten. **

Now that boy was a different story. He was one of the most shyest people Ness had ever met. Despite that, Ninten was a top notch honors student in Onett High, and enjoyed the visual arts to an extent. Ness was assigned Ninten as his tutor, to further step up his game and energy to ACTUALLY making decent grades instead of 'just getting by'. Besides that point, he always did have an eye for the boy. Seen everywhere as well, but mostly on outings with family, his mom and two sisters. He never told anyone, not even his crew who he knew they'd probably freak out with non-stop questions, from Paula, Jeff, and Poo (Mainly Paula, she was the group's lacer to getting themselves together.) Poo couldn't care less, but he would never bombard Ness with such questions.

Anyways, it was almost as if he **admired **Ninten. Just the way he looked, practically looking like Ness just save for, the red white and blue stripped shirt, and red and blue cap. Most saw the latter of the two as each others shadow, despite them only meeting freshmen year. So went the constant tutoring, only made these feelings towards Ninten a little stronger than Ness would have hoped. Ness felt as though he wanted to return the favor of Ninten tutoring him, which meant, spending more time with each other outside of tutoring. It's as if Ninten had that extra... _spice _that Ness felt like he was looking for for centuries.

Ninten wasn't fragile, but he did lack some reflexes. Half of the time, common sense even. At the same time Ninten himself felt... the same need for Ness. During the countless numbers of hours tutoring the other, he could tell Ness had great potential. Being fit and athletic and his charming personality caught the other black haired boys attention.

Both always looked forward to meeting the other every time a session would start. That whole friendship took one step further, when Ninten fell ill one day during April of their sophomore year. Ness felt it was his fault because, judging by Ninten's health he was on the brink of looking out of shape, and pondered maybe he shouldn't have dragged him to indoor baseball. It didn't help that it was raining, and a cold was known the next day.

**_"Can I at least talk to him?" he asked in a hush tone. Ninten's mother was one of those mom's that was known for her cooking, and upbeat attitude. Not only that she had her suspicions about Ninten and Ness. _**

**_She only ever took glances at the drawings Ninten made, and most involved a boy, well drawn with most features to the arms and legs, playing baseball out in a major field outside of Onett. Sometimes Ninten drew himself in the background or by his side. _**

**_"Of course sweetheart. Take as long as you'd like." she smile down at the capped boy. He could almost feel the burning sensations rise to his face at the meaning of that. Nodding his thank you, and gently as possible creaked the door leading into Ninten's room. His room was almost simple, save for some posters of monsters from monster movies, a laptop, and a Thrii (original ain't it?).  
><em>**

**_Watching the sleeping figure breath in and out, rasps from time to time, worried Ness a little more. Had he known Ninten had asthma, he'd never put him in danger like this ever again._**

**_Just the sight of him strained, gave Ness a wrenching feeling. He pushed aside a comic series involving the adventures of a mook and his crew of Big Butt Trash, and the jazzy disco disc. He shuffled a little, pulling out the chair from Ninten's workspace and sat right next to the boy. His heart pounds in his chest, unsure of whether to tell Ninten how he truly feels about him. He really helped his academic life around, even the constant positive side of him. He smiled anyways, putting one hand on his forehead, the other taking Ninten's left. _**

**_Eyes shot open practically scaring the teen next to the bed. 'Hey' Ness silently whispered to the sick boy. All he heard was a raspy hello through the barrier of blankets upon his friend. Ness couldn't tell the difference if Ninten went under for warmth, or just like the shy snail he was. Figuring Ninten might be delusional from his fever, now's a better time than ever, if he wasn't going to remember it.  
><em>**

**_He took Ninten's hand into his own. _**

**_"I came along to visit and see how you were doing. Sorry you got sick cause of me." he says mentally sweat dropping. If only he knew how delicate Ninten was, and maybe he wouldn't have gotten sick. _**

**_"A-anyways... I've been meaning to tell you something a long while now." oh boy, he was gonna do it. He could see his skin start to break into beet red hue. At least that's how he imagined it. All he needed was Ninten to hear a small meat of what he's about to tell him. _**

**_"Throughout half of my years, our years, in high school I felt like a total goofball. I only took focus towards sports, and I was pretty sure I was going to get held back a year." as sappy as it sounded to him, Ninten felt his chest warm up, but not by the fever. _**

**_"And when I met you, I did think you were kind of a nerd and a weirdo. But not anymore. You made me become a serious person about my grades, no matter how much I despise it." He looked into the hand-holding seriously this time. Now, the moment of truth. _**

**_"So... When you get better... you wanna go out sometime? Besides the tutoring and stuff?" he felt the words fall as if they were flies exposed to insecticide. he covered his averting eyes with his hat, at the second he gets up. Ninten, finally sure of his feelings towards the other, even with a high fever he'll never understand, squeezed and tugged at Ness' arm. Feeling the clench, he saw Ninten emerge from the covers. He smiles, eyes red and cheeks flushed from stomach problems. He never could resist the boy that looked just like him._**

**_Ninten rested his head against Ness' shoulder. Ness could hear a small moan, probably from his strep throat. "Can you... lay next to me?" he asked cautiously as if Ness would bite him at any moment. Reluctant to leave and get home before it gets late, he chose against it, figuring he'd call his mom later on that he'll be staying. Making room for his soon to be boyfriend, Ninten cuddled ever so deeply into the other's chest, listening to Ness' soothing heartbeat, like a lullaby. _**

**_Smooching his cheek, Ness wrapped his appendages around the half slim half broad boy._**

_"_Race you to our favorite spot Ninten!" Ness called out to the red white and blue stripped teen racing with Ness. Going to Twoson Park, outside their favorite cafe, couldn't have been a better time to be with one another.

On such a gorgeous day at that.

"Don't drop me!" Ninten shouted and Ness knew what that meant. They were excercises to build the extra trust to further their relationship. Boy did it help. Stopping from his jog, Ninten jumps, and Ness catches him without trouble.

They fall to the Earth, arms tangled laughing at both of their positions.

Ness ruffles Ninten's hair, helping him up twining their fingers to the senior party. The biggest blowout in ever of high school history, they had various choices from _Mr. Saturn has-a-buck cafe _(if you count paying the baristas ten bucks the hour), The Burger Hut, almost anything fast food related.

One of the biggest hits, a dollar per ticket, was to attempt dunking teachers that pissed, or excited the students on their final year. Ninten eyed his german teacher, couldn't believe he could do this! As always with high school, this was a one time deal. Feeling Ness' arm around his shoulders, Ness could tell how much he pissed Ninten off. A light nuzzle to the cheeks was more than enough encouragement to make an accurate shot, dropping the professor into the soapy lagoon.

This was an exhilarating time for the two, but neither were obliged to stay, so off they went to hang at Ness' house around 5 pm. Tracey and his mother were out doing groceries for most of the afternoon. Which meant they had the house **alone.** Rather than doing strenuous activities, they took things lightly playing video games.

Mario Kart definitely brought out the worst in everyone. To Ness, he knew Ninten was good, so he wouldn't hold back. Sitting in front of his TV in his room, he scuddled closer next to Ninten, snaking his arm, bringing them closer. He cuddled him, hard to where Ninten needed to breathe. He shrugged it off, and Ness inhaled the scent that was Ninten.

"Promise me you won't ever let me go?" he asked gazing into Ness' chaste purple eyes. They touch noses. "Anything for you... As long as you stay healthy, like you are now." Ninten snickered at the remark, and catches Ness' lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow that took forever to do, but it was a whole ton of pages in my notebook. If you all are waiting for the NessPaula chapter(s), it'll be coming up soon into a poem, (for either one or the other, but I'll make it Ness to Paula). Thanks for reading another chapter of NESSTIN!**


	6. Chapter 6: You PEST!

**A/N: Greetings friends! I have made this chapter (written mind you) a rather long time ago, maybe 4 months and it is a Paula x Ness oneshot. It's going to be rather short, because it is more in a poem fashion by Paula to Ness, to which he most likely takes the hint. So I might make it a tad bit longer just to give something more for you all. I have been having writer's block these past months and what not, I have been focusing on studies more so... Don't worry I hope to update some but just gotta wait.**

* * *

><p>"WARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The bow wearing girl yawned to herself walking through the sticky hallways of high school. Having to wake up at such an early time was always a huge downer to her. Of course to everyone else they would agree, but since she was in about 3 advanced classes, the work took about hours on end, and she needed practice for singing in the choir. Ana told her she would be fine. After all the two had the same three classes said, so homework wouldn't be too big of a butt,<p>

Just escaping the warmth and inviting comfort of her bed was a challenge in itself! Her parents never forced her and told her to take her time, but she always woke up late. Brushing her teeth, deodorant, cleaning her face and most of her hair, putting on a scarlet red pair of pants, a red shirt saying "Rawr means I love you in dinosaur!" and everything else.

The bus was the only means of transportation, due to her parents having to leave for work straight after she leaves. The only sustenance she needed to get through the morning until lunch was her coffee and boy did she need it. She carried a floral mug with a black handle on the lid, twisting it and relishing the roasted scent of the drink. Normally she would put sugar in it for its bitterness, but she preferred all black. She had gone to her cafeteria to see what they had for breakfast, and seeing their being cinnamon rolls, cereal in small boxes and juice the cinnamon roll was the only thing that caught her interest.

She didn't waste any time heading to class, what with it being on the second floor. Having advanced English was no walk in the park for anybody at this hour and the door was locked. Great.

Now she has to wait outside like the dope she thinks she is. Looking at her phone, she sees it's around 15 minutes till class.

She dropped her bag and begins eating her cinnamon bun. Sometimes she loves to eat alone, and in the morning it was bliss without having to smell her grimy breath. Having company is better during the day. But she does have her eyes set on a boy to which she wants to spend her life with.

She had a charm most boys sought out, but she never took notice. Some of them were jocks which she hated because of their stupid attempts to ask her out, and she feels little to nothing for them. There were average guys, nerds but there was barely anything to actually catch her attention.

And then there was her best friend Ness. Oh was he the apple of her eye. Being friends since childhood Ness was literally the only boy Paula needed to fulfill her love life. Jeff and Poo were others, and she was glad for them. Her parents already know him, he's pretty athletic, does have smarts and is really fluent in the Saturn language. Although he had one little... occupation.

_He was the shortest of everyone in their class._

Only about 15 people including him he was only about five foot seven, the rest being just a tad bit taller. Of course no one minds because no ones mentioned it. But just a few inches didn't affect Paula's love towards him. He's a dweeb half of the time... well all the time due to him giving out dumb answers and doing stuff hilarious to others. The other thing was he was incredibly dense. If there was a fire in his house he'd be in the shower and enjoy the hot water. At least until Tracy barges into the bathroom and tells him to get out.

Other than that, Paula still hasn't told Ness about her feelings. Too much gossip nowadays, but it wouldn't hurt to try on her own especially since their houses aren't far apart from each other. Maybe he'll take the hint during English. Cliche and stupid as it might sound they were given an assignment on creating their own poem for a loved one. Of course to Paula she wrote about her love.

She hopes it'll still be anonymous, hoping none of the others ever find out. But she's still friends with practically everyone in the class such as: Ninten, Ana, Loid, Lucas and twin brother Claus, Fuel, Nana, the fruit teens (apple and orange kid) Jeff, Poo and Ness. There were three other girls in the class, but she wasn't too aware of their names. Except that each of them loved wearing signature colors of **blue, pink and green. **They weren't bad in any way, they only spoke to each other.

Hearing the shrieks of shoes on linoleum floors, she see's from afar the twins coming along. Sometime later, those two would have to find dates of their own, not that anyone's rushing them, nor Paula for that matter.

"**THERE IS NO EATING IN THE HALLWAY YOUNG LADY!**" A woman bellowed from the side of her homeroom door. Couple of other students eyed them, and laughed at their situation, and others kept going their way.

Paula looked up from her cinnamon bun, now a little irritated at the fact she was only one last bite away for it to be called breakfast. Lightly gritting her teeth, hoping she wouldn't have to pop the block of said butt. "I apologize ma'am but you do not own the school. Besides I was eating it on my pants." She tried to sound fancy, hoping the lady wouldn't get her panties in a knot.

"Well everyone needs a table to eat their food, that's barbaric!" she scolds Paula. This wasn't even their teacher, what gave her the right to yell?

"Are you a substitute or something?" Paula asks brushing off the crumbs and excess glaze flakes. She picked up her back pack and mug, praying she wasn't.

"Why yes darling I am. I hope you don't make me hate you on the first day of mine." She says rather disgustedly. She wore all green like she were a tree, and not the good kind. A cactus better puts it. She unlocked and held the door open for the others to walk in.

"Morning Paula!" The twins chimed in, releasing her from the despair that cracked her body from just the voice of that old woman. Those two always brought joy into people's lives somehow. That and their mother Hinawa always baked them cookies to have for lunch. She's a master at baking. 'Well time for class to begin.' she thinks.

***45 Minutes Later***

"And that class is more about me. Now the first thing to do on the agenda is to... let me see." She scrunches her face to fix her glasses to read the tiny text. Paula didn't like it when Ms. Jenkins was sick, the whole class would get off track to the next day. Essays would get shifted, which everyone loved but readings would eventually have to be read once more.

She looks back to see most of her friends talking to each other, twins gawking at the chic's in blue and pink. Somehow they fit together, and Paula wonders how others can't see it either.

"According to these instructions, you are to read out your poems and continue doing research for your argumentative essay." she says as a matter of factly. Ana rested her head on the back of her hand, making sure she isn't freezing her bum. A/C shouldn't be on full blast ALL the time in school, and it was only the beginning of the year. Paula resumed drinking her coffee, waiting until it was the right time for the sub to finish reading off of todays to do.

Some babbling in the back by the fruit bros about an invention to make indoor force fields to prevent ceilings to come crashing down in earthquakes.

She turned right to see Ness talking to Poo about how he possibly managed to get passed all of their professors assignments. That boy didn't like school, he just wanted to have friends which was a good thing.

Every time, Ness begs him to help him in his research and Poo reluctantly agrees.

"Well, I'll just pick a name at random then..." She says sternly once more, breaking the twins gaze from the two. Looks the like the one in green has her eye on Fuel.

"Pew, pew, pew! Fourty Two!" Ana starts off loudly hoping she doesn't get picked. The sub shot up her arm hoping to silence what she calls all of them brats.

"Thirty Eight, fifty seven HIKE!" She shouts, making her flinch and papers fly all over the place. "Who did that?!" She demanded. Could Ana yell, everybody was snickering. Paula shook her head, smile breaking on her face. What a friend Ana is, being part of the cheer leading squad. She broke whoever's arm that tried to take over her spot, and she meant it.

"Well, Why don't I just call on... YOU!" She pointed glaringly at Cinnamon-Roll girl. She mocks her face, and takes out her poem she wrote a week prior to said assignment. "Very Well." She begins.

Oh how she hopes he won't be dense after this.

***Pestering Pestilence***

**Your like a diamond in our sky**

**No matter how far I reach, it won't become mine**

**Even if you give off a glamorous shine**

**All the girls go awe and cry**

**-Messy, messy, messy what a pest you are**

**In groups we are paired during subjects**

**You treat them like they were throwing objects**

**Through thick and thin you want an A**

**Just as much as you are obsessed with Steak.**

**-Messy, messy, messy what a pest you are**

**Head in the clouds**

**I felt you read my mind**

**To a whistling tune**

**Whatever were you to find?**

**Had I noticed the everlasting heat you left from that note**

**You were my forever pest.**

**-Messy, messy, messy what a pest you are  
>-The Pestering Pestilence, I'll eventually know from a far.<br>**


End file.
